freeesandboxfandomcom-20200216-history
General Characters
Name: Katsurou Kimura So: my first Idea is a young Asian man named Katsurou Kimura (Katsurou means "Victory" or "son" according to behind the name) and Kimura means "tree, wood" and "town, village" a proper name for a village dwelling young man. (for info behind his name) Age: 16 Birthplace: Japan Race: Human Wizard Sex: Male Blood Purity: Muggle-Born Sexuality: Heterosexual, Heteromantic Martial Status: Single lol Personality: To begin with, he's highly curious about the wizarding world and everything in it - and he can come across as rather childish really, but the some of the most curious people In the world are children - or so it's said. However, beneath that childish aurora, he's very confident about himself and never ever stutters or is lost for words. The dude is also made composed of cold, hard steel when it comes to things he believes in, and is confident enough to argue his beliefs whenever he needs too. His beliefs? You ask? Well, that's very complicated. The youth believes heavily in morals - and believes in the art of making fair arguments. Actually, he's bluntly honest, and doesn't give two rat shits what anyone thinks about what he says. But the thing is, he's very polite and but due to being blunt, he somewhat comes across as a two-sided passive aggressive jackass - but actually making him angry is very bad idea because he'll beat the living shit out of someone and he'll likely succeed doing it too. The man is a black belt at Karate and drags around a handcrafted Japanese sword that can cut through butter - and he knows how to fucking use a sword too, even though the Headmaster took the sword away claiming it was dangerous (which let's face it, isn't exactly wrong) but regardless, the dude is a fucking beast when it comes to fighting and is not one to be fucked around with. As a friend, he's gonna be loyal to one to the very end. He takes friendships very seriously and is rather jolly with his friends - and if anyone bullies them, watch out, he'll get them too. He's actually a rather caring person, if one can ignore the passive aggression, that is. The dude is unsurprisingly, an introvert at heart, and mostly keeps to himself most of the time (most of the time he spends reading anime and drinking tea or reading history books about Hogwarts away from public eye). It's probably why he doesn't make too many friends - or why he wouldn't, in general, he likes his peace away from others due to all the noise he thinks others make. He's not unwelcoming of people, but not exactly welcoming either - rather indifferent, actually, mostly to avoid being rude - and oh dear lord, does he hate being rude. He's super respectful to his teachers and higher ups, and calls them politely "Maester" and whatnot. History: Okay, well, he was born in a poor Muggle family, of which compressed of his older brother, his overbearing Tia mother, and his farmer/cook of a father. You see, this made things very stressful on both boys, and Katsurou even acted on it - via magically means actually. The boy literally slapped his father around with flying fucking fish for fuck's sakes, and magically threw a fit when his father tried making him kill a life prey in front of their customers, and did numerous things throughout his childhood that were indictive that he was indeed a Wizard. Not that his father noticed; he was off making his older brother 'a true man' or whatever. In due course, a letter came to him from the local Japanese Magical school - he still remembers it to this day, getting his murky hands on the golden letter. Before that, he was off helping his brother and father collect rice off of their rice paddies, which is admittedly hard work, besides for you gutting them, which he did ever so often. Hey, a guy had to have ''lunch, dinner and breakfast right? Well, that's usually what Katsurou's menu consisted of until the school saved him from such a horrific fate. At the school, they served more than just bloody fish and rice - although they were extremely popular dishes at the school, to be perfectly fair. When he arrived at the school, with his barely clean clothing, the other boys laughed at him - the semi-illiterate farmer boy, with his home-made sliver sword that he had made in service to a forgery - oh yes, he spent a lot of time with a forger on his father's request, and as a result, the forger had allowed him to make a homemade weapon - because trusting a 10 year old boy with weapons is a completely wise idea 100% (and giving one for free like that to some kid is a fucking honour which Katsurou now admits lol) . But in due time, those boys whom laughed at him would be eventually be bested him in the mandatory karate class. (but in like many years time, usually he'd get his arse kicked and that would be it and such) As the Japanese view family as something fundamentally that they ''must ''impress and honour, Katsurou decided he'd rise above the rest of them, farmer boy or not, he was not something for those snobby older boys to stop all over, despite his numerous failings. He'd do it. Or at least try doing it - I guess that's an achievement, the act of ''trying ''at least. He perceived through school; learned English (still working on that though) and how to properly use a sword (Karate and that other shit was made for people whom fought with swords, but I might be wrong about this so don't hold my words as the utter truth of the matter), and other magical stuff. He was particularly adept at Défense Against the Dark Arts during his stay there, due to his strong Patronus and love of learning in general, he was able to best most of other students, and got the highest grade in that course. Okay, so he asked to go to Hogwarts. Asked for the opportunity to make his family proud, and to explore the world - and since he had strong level E grades in DATDA and was a great student despite the overwhelming competition, he was allowed to go. He wonders how Hogwarts will be, since he's never been there, but he's heard great things about the English Magical School from all the things he's read about them on paper, at least. But paper is much different from real life, as It so happens, and whom knows how his experience in the high halls of Hogwarts shall go? Siblings: One older brother Religion: Atheist House: I dunno Ethnicity: Asian (Japanese/Taiwanese) Face Claim: Fukushi Sota Patronus: Wolf NOTES: Funfact: His nickname is Stitch, like in ''Lielo and Stitch. He also finds American-centric movies fucking ''hilarious ''and will laugh during them, with little to no regret (this is based off of Poland Ball YouTube Video I found lmao) Here's my inspiration for this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YG-bNb_5xKw&t=130s * Lacks knowledge of modern western SJW stuff and all, so he'll be super duper ingorant asf about that, lmao. I image he'd be friggen startled if anyone mentioned it tbh. * Has some traditional values but not as much as lets say a Chinese dude would have, lol. * After a lifetime of catching salmon & eating salmon in his hometown, he hates eating fish, and thus ironically doesn't eat sushi or a number of things that are considered Japanese. But he's actually an amazing cook (due to his father being a chef in the nearest city and his father teaching him his craft at a very young age due to his status as a younger son, he was deemed least important in this regard most unfortunately) and can make truly impressive dishes out of Salmon. He also had to kill fresh meat too - how nice, in the restaurant to appease any western guests or wealthy people, that just so happened to chance be arrive at their restaurant. How does this affect the story? Well, he can sometimes come across as rather amoral and even ruthless, due to this fact, unfortunately. * Can indeed use chopsticks to pick up little tiny grains of rice * Speaks Japanese and English (can speak very good English due to the Japanese Magical School he attended for nearly six years). * Was experienced enough to get a bright yellow coat (is very proud of this achievement, lol) but not good enough to get a gold one tho, alas. __________________ Name: Angelica Frost My second idea is for a Aussie to get into action; her name is Angelica Frost and her son is Brendan Frost. She comes from a German/French background given her first name and her last name - her first name means Angel, or Angelic, but she hates the name her mother gave her and goes around calling herself Angel. Age: 24 Race; Human Witch Blood Purity: Muggle Born Birthplace: Sydney, Australia Sex: Female Martial Status: Single & Looking Sexuality: Homosexual, Homoromatic History: Something depressing but makes her a grounded character Personality: Something happy Ethnicity: Caucasian Face Claim: Kirsten Prout Religion: Agnostic House: Gryffindor Grad Patronus: Seal Funfact: She lives a hippie lifestyle in a bright colored van and all that jaz and shit. gonna have two lesbians, one realistic one that I fucking love (Angelica up above there) and one for political reasons bc DARP's getting political and I need one to make sure I'm virtue signalling (oh LETS FUCKING FACE IT, THATS WHAT THEY WANT ME TO DO, IS BE A VIRTUE SIGNALLING FUCKER) too but Katsoura isn't a virtue singaller - that dude is like, HA NO, i'm gonna like waman and enjoy life in Hogwarts without having to worry about politics, oh boi if I have too, I'd rather sit at home with my Nintendo DC playing Kirby and watching Avatar: The Last Airbender show (and Lielo & Stitch) than be dealing with that shit. My little boi is much much too young for it, and Casper, meh, he's gonna be off soon to a void bc fuck him and his shitty personality (but I need an adult to make up for him, so that's why my Russian dude's gonna be made, to replace him). I'll have one protester, that's it. Happy now? ________ Name: Brooklyn De La Fuente (it sounds nice) Age:18 Sexuality: Homosexual, Homoromantic Ethnicity: American Religion: Militant Atheist Nationality: American Personality: Hmm, hmm, hmm, Brooklyn loves to sing, so much, and is a very talented singer - but she's not really a international singer or anything, but like Martin Luther King Jr has, she too has a dream, to sing to her hearts desire on stage. Brooklyn is a also a staunch feminist and totally pro-LTBQ+ whatever, this girl actually sings about their oppression and whatever, she likes sending waves of Rainbow joy throughout her pride, yo, she's the top dog, yo, and she'll fight the upper class, fight that oppression until her last breath, and she'll never give up, no matter what the big bag white man does up top. She's pretty fucking proud of it too - she will make a stand wherever she is, because that's who she is, a freedom fighter, a pro-resistance girl, and someone who will beat the fuck out of the borquisis up on top. She's your girl, she'll do it, damn whatever anyone else thinks of it. She sings, she dances, she swings, she loves the Black Panther movie, and when the movie first came out, she wore raven-colored clothing like a cat and made a lot of hissing noises on stage, which in return, gave her the name of "Raven" a nickname she loves and will likely utilize whenever possible for the gang of resistance in England. She's off to fight a war, and every cat has claws, as that nasty prime minister will see with her, she has claws and teeth as long as the state building & their about to cut him in two, for all that she cares about that fifthly piece of a man Neverthless, politics withstanding, she's brave, vibrant, and loves wearing leather everywhere - this girl loves the musky smell of it, in all honesty - and oh man, is she the kind of girl that loves motorcycles. She lacks concern that their muggle devices actually, because hell, she does what she wants to do, no matter what anyone else thinks of it, honey. History: She was born to fifthly rich American billionaire Robert De La Fuente and his one time mistress, Hope. She was conceived on a party boat by said already 'happy' married gentleman, and Hope was forgotten about, even though she tried desperately to contact him about the birth of his daughter, he ignored her and pretended his daughter didn't exist, because if he did, she'd only be a burden for himself and his entire family (of five, because what a pretentious wacker, ignoring your daughter because of your wealth relies on it, eh, seems a bit like a dushbag, in all honesty). So, she grew up basically ignorant of her father (of who she knew nothing about for the first ten years of her life whilst she grew up in a ghetto in the south side of California) as a result of that little trick. She images her first signs of magic were upon seeing all the discrimination against POC around her, by the muggle police men in blue who arrested her fella blacks for all kinds of things. It was enough to make her want to yell at them - do anything, really - to make them stop, stop doing it, for no good reason, and that made her heart explode for the cause, the cause of Social Justice, and she'd never ever stop doing it, because she ''wanted ''too, and she wanted people to listen to her cause, so she took to singing on the streets of her hometown about said issues. It was actually a surprise to her when her letter to America's School Of Magic came to her front door - she had never actually imaged that she was some kind of witch whatever, but her mother said that it was important because of her dad being some kind of Wizard and all (WHAT A FUCKING IMPORTANT DETAIL TO MISS, MUM!) and that she ''must ''go to that school, for her own safety. She remembered sighing, as she packed her stuff in a suit case - and she thought that she was some kind of crazy lunatic too, because magic and wizards obviously didn't exist... really... They didn't, or so her eleven year old mind thought, because she was Muggle Raised to perceive herself as such. Upon arriving at Ivermony, she was promptly sorted into Thunderbird for her bold, adventurous nature. She took to that well, and did very well in school actually, going so far as to be named Pefrect in her later years, a thing she took a charm too. Once she graduated from Ilvemony, she choice to go to England, a place she's never been, because of the news she had heard about the English Prime Minister being a total tyrant who was off locking people away. ''Someone ''has to do something that right Patronus: IDK Face Claim: Willow Smith Birthplace: California, USA Sex: Female Blood Purity: Half-Blood ______ POLISH 1ST YEAR Name: Joanna Elizabeth Gwózdek Age: 11 Born: Poland, Filipów Appearance: Morgan Hinkleman (actress) History: Joanna was born in Poland - to a struggling middle-class family, around Christmas, a sign which her father says is because God was watching over them - and why he worked so much harder from henthforce, even if he worked a shitty job. She was dubbed and blessed a Catholic shortly after her birth, due to her father no doubt, but he dubbed all of his children as Catholics from the very moment they were born. Her childhood was chaotic, seeing as though she had three other little siblings to take care of whilst her parents were at work, and she had to basically be a second mother to them whilst their Muggle Born parents worked twenty four seven to basically insure that they lived in their current home. It lead her to do several magical things, like breaking lamps out of sheer anger at her siblings, to burning her Muggle homework out of sheer frustration and stress. All in all, when their parents were around, life was good though, her father brought back Warsaw Vodka sometimes and drank himself to sleep when things got rough at work. Her mother was almost never seen, because she worked personally under the Prime Minister of Poland's direction, but when she did come home, she too looked drained. That kind of stress and anxiety made it all the more worse on her eleventh birthday, when she got her letter to Dumstrang. As a Muggle Born Polish girl, things would be tough there, with all the Pure Bloods getting all the attention, she knew this, since both of her parents had graduated from there and they told her stories of what happened in those halls. She took it to heart though and left shortly afterwords for Dumstrang, after a heartfelt said goodbye to her dear family. Her time at Dumstrang was what one would expect actually; Harsh and difficult, with people from every race competing for the title of Teacher's pet, seeing as though they were the ones with the best treatment at the rather rundown school of Magic. She herself, well, she always tried being nice, considering she stayed up to work on homework to make sure that she passed her exams, but no teacher really caught her fancy, unfortunately. She also hated doing Dark Magic and much preferred being in the light of history rather than the other way around; she did so poorly at the Dark Arts that her Russian Teacher wondered if she'd ever graduate from the school. So, you see, why she was glad when her father got a job opportunity to be the Polish Ambassador for the English Ministry of Magic, and took it straight away, as he was looking for some escape from Poland to begin with. So off they went to England; she went to Hogwarts, alongside her siblings, all of whom are also magical. Will Hogwarts be better than Dumstrang? She wonders this. Personality: Joanna is everything a Polish girl should be. Hardworking, polite, and kind - she makes it all up with her bubbly attitude. Since her stay at Dumstrang, she also calculating, but not mean, but is more than willing to point out someone's mistakes with little to no regret on her behalf. She's also very booksmart, and loves books, seeing as though they were the only thing to keep her mind off of her rather boisterous siblings she had to basically raise by herself. Oh and about her siblings, she will kill anyone for them - get that straight, and you'll be fine in her books, for Joanna loves her siblings above all else and considers them too precious to get hurt like she did in Dumstrang. She's a bit of a mother hen, all things considering, for her siblings - for example, she'll plan everything out for them - which is a bit extreme, but in Dumstrang, getting to class on time was a must, ''for ''her at least. She loves pleasing people, even at the risk of herself, but she isn't above insulting people though - at least when they do piss her off. Actually, since Dumstrang, she has an armor plate on her heart a mile wide for getting hurt, and doesn't get offended very easily as such. She's also very devout, so don't underestimate the power of religion, for she carries around a little golden cross on her school clothing all the time as a show of her religious beliefs. She's Religion: Catholic Sex: Female Ethnicity: Polish Nationality: Polish Languages spoken: Polish (naive language), English (secondary language) Parents: Norbert Gwózdek (Polish Father), Barbara Brook-Gwózdek (mother) Race: Muggle-Born Human Witch Sexuality: Likely Heterosexual Blood Purity: Muggle Born Siblings: three younger siblings (one nine, one seven, and the last one six) House: Likely Gryffindor ____________ THE RUSSIAN REPLACEMENT FOR FUCKING CASPER BECAUSE FUCK HIM, HIS PERSONALITY KILLS ME INSIDE. - gonna be a hardcore Orthodox chap. - will have gone to the Russian School of Magic (not dumstrang) - Is my Sytherinish character - Is gonna be Russian and Siberian. (not the area of space in Russia known as Siberia, but the country in the Baltic's known as Siberia). - Is gonna be straight because everyone knows how russia is about such things anyhow. - Gonna be 20 or something - Gonna be a super hard-working chap - born in Russia - His family in Russia is gonna be as poor asf (and he's also a distant relative to Joanna, but Joanna choices to ignore the fact that she's even remotely Russian and choices to believe that she's Polish through and through) - Pure Blood (poorness comes for everyone, not just muggle borns and half-bloods) - have a heavy Russian accent and speaks Russian and English. Knows some minor mandarin. Can also speak German and Spanish Likely model: Justin Gaston (oh my, lol, he's nice looking) and some others likely - Lives in the European half of Russia (but not nearby Saint Petersburg and Moscow). Spent most of his life living in a communist block and had to become very rescoureful during his childhood as a result of this. - Might be a Quidditch player for the Russian League (a big if, lol) whenever the Quidditch playing season comes about (that if Katsoura doesn't succeed at being Seeker to the Japanese team). Might be a teacher otherwise, or be jobless, or whatever. - Hates vodka ironically, calls it the drug for "old men and low class scum". Really likes red wine and other fancy drinks though, doesn't like being reminded of his past as a lower-middle class living person in Russia. - Hates communism (well I hate it too, so there) and isn't even afraid to say it. Is midly indifferent about the upper class actually ("I'd rather spend my life under them than some careless dicator that doesn't care to feed me or my family, because they are too busy taking food away from us, or too busy putting us in gulags to end our lives in some mine somewhere.") - Doesn't smile very much, is very moody and slouches when he walks. - Name: Svetovid (Svetovid was the God of War and Light in Slavic Mythology; his name means "blessed, holy" and "sight, view") Kuznetsov (It's a Russian last name, it means "Blacksmith"). His middle name is Petar, because his parents are so very original. - Can be discribed as "rescoureful, motiviated and strong willed". - Has two younger brothers, both of which are still in school right now. - WIP EVERYTHING ELSE BC IDK OKAY???????? _______ first year SK student - Is gonna be a female - is too likely gonna be straight - Half Blood - Is my aggravated asf half of myself when it comes to art likely -Born in South Korea -Can speak English, Korean and Mandarin - Her mother comes from the Phillipness, is of Chinese descent and is Pure Blood. - Her father is a former Officer in the South Korean army, saw some shit from the NK's that hurts him to this day even though they were over a fence (she thinks her daddy's a big hero for saving some NK desserters). Doesn't like speaking of those times, but she loves him for it though. - She's a book smart child lol - Her father attended the South Korean school of Magic, not the Japanese one, as they have bad relations due to events... - Her mother attended the Philliphonese School of Magic - Her father had enough of it all honestly, and wanted to leave Korea due to knowing that some place as wicked as NK still exists in this world. Which is why he choice England, because it was as far away from NK as they possibly could get. Category:Characters